


Dimension Hopper's Diary

by coolcat12347



Series: Dimension Hopper's Trilogy [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OC X CANON, dimension hopping, please save this dweeb, quinn's life is weird, the italics are Quinn's Diary entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcat12347/pseuds/coolcat12347
Summary: My summer was supposed to be normal. I was going to start with a Marvel marathon, hang out with friends, FINALLY see Spider-Man Homecoming... It would've been great.Had I not fallen asleep during the movie marathon.I'm stuck in the movies (I think? Kamala Khan goes to school with me, so I might be wrong,) and I'm stuck here for Lee knows how long.If you're reading this, congrats. You found my diary.-Quinn Marie Roberts





	

 

 

AUGUST 13TH, 2017  
The sun filtered through the large windows in my room, a bright morning outside the walls of my current residence.  
I was having none of that shit. I wanted to sleep all day, but knowing my mom friend, he wouldn- That's right.  
" Uh. FRI? What time is it?" I asked, turning to face the ceiling.  
" 7:27, Miss Roberts." ...shit. I jolted awake, rushing around my room to get properly dressed.  
" Why didn't you wake me up?! I'm gonna be late!"  
" It's not my job to be your alarm, Quinn."  
" Thanks for the sass..." I muttered, rushing out into the hallway.  
_So! Uh. Introductions!_  
_Name? Quinn Marie Roberts._  
 _Age? 16. I'll be 17 in November._  
 _Occupation? Junior in High School. ⅓ of Team Study_  
 _Current residence?_  
 _Please don't call me crazy._  
 _Avengers Tower._  
 _Yeah. Uh. Long story. Expect me to explain it later._  
 _I've been here for a few months, I'm in high school here, and I'm best friends with two of my favorite heroes._  
  
I approached the meeting room door, quickly opening it and shouting to the six people seated around the table-  
" I'm here! You can start!" Needless to say, everyone looked annoyed. Cap 'Murica spoke up. " Quinn. It's-"  
" Seven Thirty. I know, sorry Steve."  
_Steve Rogers._  
 _Hero identity, Captain America, Star Spangled Man with a plan._  
 _Age, twenty-er. Ninety-eight._  
 _Still a virgin?_  
 _The go-to mom friend._  
 _I know Steve means well. He's overprotective, motherly, and... Pretty much a golden retriever._  
  
I took the seat between Nat and Clint, sigh escaping my lips.  
“Looking classy, Roberts.." Clint smirked.

_Clinton Barton, Hawkeye_   
_Age unknown_   
_Archer extraordinaire_   
_Ok. This guy._   
_Love this guy._   
_He's a loser, but I love him._   
_He's like my annoying uncle_   
_Kate's my favorite hawkeye tho_

  
_Don't tell him_

  
"Shut up Barton." I said, glancing down at my 'I heart hawkeye' shirt, sweatpants, and socks. Yeah…. I'd have to change later. And brush my tangled mess of a bed head- god, my long brown hair can be a pain. "Let him have his fun." Nat sighed.  
_Natasha Romanoff- Romanova?_  
_Eh. Black Widow._  
_SHE IS AMAZING_  
 _Dude. Nat's like the cool older sister I never had_  
 _She's sarcastic, witty- Just a joy to be around surprisingly._  
  
"But-" she gave me a look.  
"Nnnnnever mind."  
  
The meeting went on for thirty minutes, and I was trying my best not to fall asleep.  
_Ohhhhh my god, Steve will NOT SHUT UP I get that these meetings are important, but is this necessary??_?  
  
"That's all for now. Avengers, go do your assignments."  
Letting out a loud sigh of relief, I sprang from my chair and was about to leave but- “Roberts!” I knew that voice from anywhere.  
_I… I don't need to explain who Tony Stark is._  
Iron Man?  
An amazing genius?  
Are you serious, I need to- Oh thank god.  
“Please tell me you didn't spend the entirety of your month’s allowance yet.”  
“Promise, Stark! I'm not that stupid!” I reassured him, patting the owl purse at my side.  
“.... Not gonna comment. By the way- Your friend- the uh. Fangirl- called. Don't forget the study group."  
“Got it, Tony!” I called out the door.  
_Oh. I should tell you._  
My relationship with Iron ass? He's the reason I'm here, so you'd think I love him for that.  
  
**_HELL NO_**  
I changed into an appropriate outfit to go out in public in, meaning just throwing on jeans and ballet flats.  
I hailed for a taxi, quickly hopping in.  
_Look, as fun as it is to be here-_  
“Where to, kid?”  
_I'm constantly worrying about one thing._  
“Queens.”  
_Will I ever go home?_  
“Got it.Queens, eh? Heard about that-”  
“Hero? Yeah. I'm staying at Avengers tower, Stark won't shut up about him.” I chuckle, shaking my head.  
“There's another one nearby, she's fairly new as well. Alotta people seem to like her.” I felt like this was gonna be a long taxi ride….

* * *

_Okay. I’ve been stuck here for a while, traffic’s fucking crazy, what the hell is_  
“Hey, move it!” I looked up from my diary at the shout of the taxi driver, raising a brow as he honked the horn. “The hell’s out there?!” He yelled. There were yells further on ahead, a silence, then cheers. Oh I know what’s going on. I’ve seen Civil War. “Here’sthemoneythanksfortherideicanwalkfromherebye-” I called, rushing out the door.  
_Did you ever have that moment where you just broke down crying from joy?_  
That's happened twice in my life.  
Once, when I heard Avengers was happening.

“Webs?”  
“How?”  
I smiled, knowing exactly who it was as a shadow passed by. A faint blur of red flew- no, swung- by.  
_The other?_  
_When Spidey went back to Marvel._  
_I freaking love Spider-Man._  
I headed to the apartment building, a smile on my face as I walked in. “Which floor was it agai-”  
“DON’T CLOSE THE DOORS YET” a female voice called, a familiar dark skinned girl practically tripping as she ran into the elevator. “Hi Curly Q!” She grinned, dark brown eyes giving off a friendly glint, her light blue shirt had a thunder bolt on it, a red long sleeve underneath; she had jeans on, red sneakers, and a captain America shield satchel at her side.  
_Can you tell who this is? I'll give you a second._

  
_Yup!_  
 _Kamala. Freaking. Khan._  
 _Ms. Marvel._  
 _My classmate and practically best friend, the other ⅓ of Team Study_  
 _Age-15 or 16. Never really asked?_  
 _The biggest fangirl I know (beside myself; and no I haven't met Gwenpool yet.)_  
 _I absolutely adore this girl???_  
 _We hang out_  
 _Beta read eachother’s fics You name it!_  
“Kam! I saw Peter on the way here, he uh. Had to… Grab something for May!”  
Yeah. Despite being in a study group with them, they don't know each other's secret identity.  
“Oh! Makes sense!” I let out a sigh of relief, walking out of the elevator and straight to the Parkers’ apartment door.  
I knocked, May- unsurprisingly- opening it. “Hey Quinn, Kamala. Peter's in his room.” She smiled.  
Kamala turned to me, an eyebrow raised. “You said-”  
“LET’S GO IN PETER’S PROBABLY WAITING” I cut her off, hurrying into the apartment.  
I honestly wonder if May questions how Peter got friends like me and Kam We're like Complete opposites  
“Peter we’re coming in! You better not be naked!” I called, slamming open the door.  
“Quinn?!”  
_Peter Benjamin Parker_  
_Spider-Man._  
_15_  
_Biggest nerd I know_  
_My other best friend,the last ⅓ of Team Study_  
_Easily embarrassed like_  
_That's??? So cute???_  
_The reason I bawled in joy for the second time in my life._  
“Hi Parker!” I grinned. The brunette sighed. He had on a Stark Expo shirt, sweatpants, socks, and his hair disheveled. “Sit down, you have a test tomorrow, right?” “Yup.” Kamala plopped down, opening her bag. “Did you guys see Ms. Marvel on the news yesterday?”  
“She was so cool!” I smiled, nodding.  
_If you're wondering- Yes. They know that I know their identities._  
And my secret.  
Team Study is my study group.  
Peter's really smart, hasn't been accepted into Midtown High yet, Kamala and I just go to a school in Manhattan.  
Tony's paying for my books, and I'm living the life My two favorite heroes as best frie-  
**Snap**!  
My pencil broke.  
My pencil broke while I was writing. As soon as I sharpened it, I went back to work.  
_I'm currently waiting for Peter to finish his work bc he double checks his answers_  
He checks me and Kam’s, and that takes a while too.  
“Hey, Pete.” Kamala spoke up. “You live in Queens last I checked.”  
“Kamala, you took either a cab, the subway, or got a ride here. What do you think?” He raised a brow.  
“So you gotta know what the Spider is!”  
“Spider-Man…” Peter and I murmured.  
“Yeah, I do. It's just a myth, Kam.” He looked back at his work,  
“But- there's video evidence!” She gasped out. “It can't be edited!”  
“It can easily be edited.”  
I sighed. “I think it's real.”  
_Peter and Kam got into an argument on whether Peter’s hero persona was a hoax or not_  
I love these guys.  
I lifted my pencil from the diary page, blowing a strand of hair from my face.  
“I think that's good enough for today… But I'm not tired yet…” I leaned back against my pile of pillows, Sonic doll at my side. “... Let's mess with Stark!”

 


End file.
